Characters in Bionicle of Rinu Nui
This is a list of the characters in the Epic by Neelh of BZP Bionicle of Rinu Nui. Neelh Pronounced Neel-huh, she is an outgoing Ta-Matoran who becomes a Toa and gets very angry at times. In her past she was bullied by a Ga-Matoran named Elmaine for being 'The only female Firespitter'. She has a sensitive side which often gets the better of her but she stays strong throughout most of the story. Her best friend is called Juten and they used to play Kohlii together until they became Toa. It has been confirmed that they still play Kohlii and there is nothing going on between the duo. Juten Pronounced Joo-ten, an also outgoing Ta-Matoran turned Toa of Fire who isn't quite as loud as his best friend Neelh because he can't really get a word in edgeways. He used to play Aklinii with Neelh and was her Kohlii partner. It has been confirmed that he still plays Kohlii when he can with Neelh and there is nothing romantic going on between them. Karnt A bullied Ga-Matoran, her name is said the same as the human word Can't. She is quite depressed and her fellow student Elmaine used to tease her for being weak and 'Stupid', although she was top of the class for almost everything. When she became a Toa, she was the weakest on the entire team due to Elmaine and her monsterous tactics. She met Raxin long ago and became the second closest friends on the team, behind Juten and Neelh. The author has not confirmed any romantic goings on between the pair. Raxin From Onu-Rinu, he was nomadic until Karnt forced him to move into her hut. As a Matoran, he explored the archives and found secret tunnels out of there. He is very caring and on becoming a Toa he became even closer to Karnt. He took her around the archives and stayed friends for all of their lives, so far. Tyo (Tie-oh) Tyo is possibly the most annoying of the group, making sarcastic remarks for no reason other that to make sarcastic remarks. He loves girls and will follow one just to study what girls like and do. He is good at flying vehicles and speaks in Treespeak. The only orders he will listen to are in Treespeak and his motto is: 'Life's a joke. Only a few get it.'. He has an infatuation with Gema. She ignores him. Ruto Ruto (Roo-toe) is the leader of the Toa Rinu. He was the only Toa of the whole island and was sometimes sent out to other islands to do his job. There is nothing that he would rather do than his job, give or take a few annoyances. He is forced into using treespeak once to get Tyo to stop paniking about landing. He has alot of friends and is the third most popular Toa on Rinu Nui. Yusus (You-Sus) Cold and hard, when he met Krina, he sofened slightly. He gets straight to the point, but leaves stuff that shouldn't be messed with. He is protective of his friends and anyone who does the right thing. A firm beliver in truth. Elmaine Elmaine is the meanest girl on the island of Rinu Nui. She hates everyone who has a destiny better than her and will kill to get what she wants. Krina A Matoran of Poison, she is the best friend of Yusus. They had many adventures together and a confirmed short story will chronicle on such event. She followed the rest of the team to Vii, where she became a true part of the team. She died, but was then rennervated by Gema and the rest of the Toa Rinu Gema The second-newest addition to the Toa Rinu, she gets extremely excited and belives in true love. She controls every element shown on her armour: Earth, Air, Ice, Fire and Stone, with limited other powers. She plays a romance game with Tyo, him wanting her, her not telling. Fersun Fersun is a Ga-Matoran, friend of Karnt, Brinu and Elmaine. She broke friends with Elmaine once Brinu was murdered at Elmaines hands. Not much more is known about her. Brinu Karnt's best friend, she was murdered by Elmaine. Not much more is known about her. Category:Characters Category:Bionicle of Rinu Nui